


Kai's Shocking Confession

by bud16



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Air Bed, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Confession, Embarrassment, Fear, Giant chickens, Hollow Game Studios, Holy Donuts, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Portals, Robots, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Under Attack, Underage Sex, blowjob, conquering fears, hallway, mansion, moans, shower, showering, sleepover, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: After winning the game & conquering their fears, Adam, Kai & Mira would try to figure out what to do next, but when Davis told Kai that it was time for his friends to leave, Kai would have Adam stay as he slowly makes a confession to him.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Kudos: 17





	Kai's Shocking Confession

Kai's Shocking Confession

After winning the game Adam, Kai & Mira would wake up in their bedrooms as they all believe that they’re still inside the game as they all soon discover that they still have their powers from the game, but they were also facing their worst fears. They all group up at Kai's mansion as they discuss about still begin inside the game as their worst fears are coming back to haunt them when Kai's worst fear a large chicken name Mabel starts chasing after them as they all soon were surrounded by their worst fears while lightning is striking at them. They soon try taking on each other’s fears, but that didn’t work as Mabel was about to finish Adam off, Kai overcome his fear & as Mabel disappear. Mira & Adam would do the same as their fears disappear as well. They regroup at Kai's bedroom as they continue discussing what’s going on as Kai soon mentions his crush of Mira then pointed out that he believes that Adam & Mira are dating each other. Adam told Kai that Mira isn’t his type & that he’s gay. Kai would be surprise as he felt his heart beating very fast as Mira soon remembers that she kissed him. They all continue throwing out theories about what’s going on as Kai soon screams help as he hopes that “Gustaf a.k.a. Weirdie” could help them. When Weirdie didn’t show, they all agree that they should go to The Hollow Game Studios when Davis soon enters Kai's bedroom as he told Kai that it’s getting late & that his friends should leave. Kai felt his heart beating even faster as he soon thought of an idea.

Kai: Actually Davis, is it alright if Adam stays here for the night?

Adam: What!?!? Why?!?

Davis: I don’t see the problem with that.

Mira: Could I stay?

Kai: Oh! I’m sorry. I thought me & Adam could have some guy time.

Mira: Oh! Okay. Meet me at Holy Donuts at 8 in the morning.

Adam: Sounds like a plan.

Kai: Yeah. Goodnight, Mira.

Mira: Night Adam. Night Kai.

Mira would leave as Kai is very happy that he’s now alone with Adam.

Adam: Do you want to explain to me why you wanted me to stay here with you?

Kai: Is alright if we do it in the shower?

Adam: Wait a minute! You seriously want to take a shower with me?

Kai: Of course unless you don’t want to.

Adam: It’s fine because we both sure could use one after what we went through today.

Kai: Cool. Follow me.

Adam would follow Kai throughout the mansion as they soon arrive at Kai's bathroom. Once Kai opens the door, Adam’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how huge Kai’s bathroom is.

Adam: Wow! Your bathroom is so cool, Kai.

Kai: Thanks. Let’s strip & get ourselves clean.

Adam & Kai would strip all of their clothes & drop them in the middle of the hallway as they both were now completely naked as they enter the bathroom together. Kai would close the door behind him as he & Adam would soon step into Kai's large shower. Kai was about to turn the shower water on when Adam grabbed him by the wrist.

Adam: I’m very thankful that you wanted me to stay, but would you please tell me why you didn’t want me to leave.

Kai: If you let go of you, I’ll tell you.

Adam: Oh! Okay.

Adam would let go of Kai's wrist as Kai would look directly at Adam.

Kai: To be honest, I don’t know myself.

Adam: What? You’re not making any sense, Kai.

Kai: I know. I’m so confused.

Adam: Huh?

Kai: I don’t know why I’m feeling so awkward around you, Adam.

Adam: Take a deep breathe & tell me what’s wrong, Kai.

Kai would slowly inhale & exhale as he look directly at Kai as his heart is beating faster & faster with every passing moment.

Kai: Remember that you said that you were gay.

Adam: Yeah.

Kai: Well, once you said it, my heart suddenly started beating super crazy.

Adam: Really? Could I listen to it?

Kai: Oh! Umm!?! Sure…

Adam would walk over towards Kai as he places his ear over Kai's chest as he could hear & feel Kai's heart’s beating very rapidly.

Adam: Wow! You weren’t kidding.

Adam slowly backs away from Kai as he too is puzzle.

Kai: What do you think, Adam?

Adam: I haven’t the foggiest idea either, Kai. Sorry.

Kai: It’s okay, Adam.

Adam: Maybe we should get our shower now & we’ll figure it out later.

Kai: Okay.

Kai would walk over towards the shower knobs as he turn the hot water on as he slowly adjusts the settings where the water is perfectly warm enough for him & Adam to shower.

Kai: You can go first, Adam.

Adam: Thanks, Kai.

Adam would stand underneath the showerhead as he felt the warm water hitting his body as he let out a loud sigh of relief. Kai couldn’t believe but to smile, but soon felt his face turning bright red as he continues to stare at Adam’s hot naked body. As Adam turns around he would notice Kai staring at him, but would notice that Kai's thing is slowly growing as he finally realizes what’s going on.

Adam: Hey Kai!

Kai: Oh! Yeah Adam! What’s up?

Adam: I think I should be asking you that.

Kai: Huh? What do you mean?

Adam: Take a look down there.

Kai would look down at himself as he yelped & quickly cover up his horny penis as he was completely embarrassed.

Kai: How did this happen?

Adam: I might know.

Kai: You do!?!

Adam: I notice that you were staring at me while I was washing my body.

Kai: I was?

Adam: Oh yeah! You’re face was totally red dude & your thing was slowly growing & I might have figured out what’s wrong with you.

Kai: You have!?!

Adam: Yup.

Kai: Please tell me.

Adam: I think you have a crush on me, Kai.

Kai: What!?! I totally don’t.

Adam: Well, your thing is telling a whole different story.

Kai: I swear! I don’t have a crush on you.

Adam: Keep telling yourself that, Kai.

Kai: It’s the truth. I don’t have a crush on you because I love you.

Kai quickly cover his mouth as he realizes what he just said as Adam was totally stunned by Kai's shocking confession.

Adam: Oh!!! So you’re in love with me, huh?

Kai: I guess so!

Adam: You wanna prove that you're in love with me.

Kai: Yeah, but how?

Adam: By having sex of course.

Kai: WHAT!?!?

Adam: You heard me.

Kai: Are you sure there’s no other way to find out for sure.

Adam: Nope.

Kai: Fine.

Adam: Great! Shall we get started?

Kai: Hold on! Let me get something.

Kai would exit the shower as Adam wonders what Kai is getting as Kai drags a large bathroom air bed into the shower as Adam’s eyes widen.

Adam: Wow! Cool bed, Kai.

Kai: Thanks!

Adam: You ready?

Kai: Let me wash off then we’ll get started.

Adam: Okay.

Adam would hop onto the air bed as he lay on his side as he watches Kai shower himself. Adam smile as he couldn’t help but stare at Kai's sweet hot naked body. Once Kai got done washing himself clean, he would walk over towards the air bed as he notices that Adam is staring at him.

Kai: Hey Adam!

Adam: Oh! Done already?

Kai: Yeah, but it looks like you were checking me out.

Adam: What!?! No way.

Kai: Oh yeah?!? Then how come your thing is telling me otherwise.

Adam would look down as he was shock to discover that he too is horny as well.

Adam: I guess I can’t help myself. You look so adorable, Kai. I want you.

Kai: Well, I’m all yours. Do whatever you want with me.

Adam: Really?!?

Kai: Yeah.

Adam: Alright then how about we do a 69 with you on top of me!

Kai: Okay.

Kai would hop onto the air bed as they moved around as they both soon got themselves comfortable as Adam is now laying flat on his back on the air bed while Kai is facing the opposite directing while being on top of Adam.

Kai: Wow Adam! Your penis looks so amazing. I can’t wait to devour it into my mouth.

Adam: Same here, Kai. Your penis looks so adorable plus the view is quiet nice.

Kai would remain silent as he felt himself blushing red of embarrassment.

Kai: Yeah!!!

Adam: What!?! I’m only speaking the truth.

Kai: I know, but it’s still embarrassing.

Adam: I can’t wait anymore. I want to suck you so bad.

Kai: Me too.

Adam & Kai no longer could stand the sight of each other’s cute hot adorable penises as they both quickly wrap their lips around the head of each other as they slowly & gently slurp each other’s hot penis into their mouths. They both moaned out in pleasure as Adam love how warm & soft Kai's penis tasted while Kai love how thick & juicy Adam’s tasted. They both start bobbing their heads at the same time as they can’t enough of each other. Adam would look up as he saw Kai's cute adorable little hole twitching as he use his middle finger from his right hand to insert it into Kai. Kai stopped sucking Adam as he felt something entering his hole as the shocking sensation causes him to shake.

Adam’s thoughts: Wow! I didn’t know that Kai was so sensitive. Maybe I should please him some more.

Adam would slowly pull his middle finger out of Kai's hole then quickly shove it back as he continues this pattern. Kai felt himself shaking as he could feel his anus being played by Adam as he decided to take it up a notch. Kai would tighten his lips around Adam’s penis as he start gulping it into his mouth. Adams’s eyes widen as he felt his body shaking as he could feel his entire penis being slurped very hard by Kai's warm hot mouth. Adam continues play Kai's anus while Kai continues to devour Adam’s penis as they both start oozing pre-cum. They both tasted each other’s pre-cum as they continue sucking. Adam would insert another finger inside of Kai as he pleases Kai even more. Kai was trembling like a leaf as he didn’t know how much longer he can last until he couldn’t bare it anymore. Kai continues to shake as he suddenly gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Adams mouth. Adam felt squirt after squirt of Kai's piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts swallowing it. While he was drinking Kai's hot load, Adam would tremble as well as he sudden fire his white hot gooey cum straight into Kai's mouth. Kai's eyes widen as he felt Adam’s hot load entering his mouth as he starts chugging it all down. Once they both got done releasing their intense orgasms, Adam slowly pull his fingers out of Kai's anus as they both soon slowly remove their lips away from each other’s penis. Adam & Kai would both be breathing very heavily as they couldn’t believe what they just did.

Kai: Wow Adam! I didn’t know you squirt that much.

Adam: I was quiet surprise by your load as well, Kai.

Kai: By the way, why did you play with my hole anyway?

Adam: I wanted to loosen you up, so you wouldn’t feel a lot of pain for your ‘first time’.

Kai: Wait a minute! Are you saying…?

Adam: That’s right. I’m going to insert myself into your tight hole.

Kai: Wow! Thanks, Adam.

Adam: Don’t mention, but it would a lot more fun if we were talking to each other face to face.

Kai: Oh! Sorry about that. Let me fixed that.

Kai would spin himself around as he soon was now face to face with Adam.

Kai: How’s that?

Adam: Much better & I have to say, I never thought a rich kid like you would look so adorable & cute.

Kai: You really think I’m cute.

Adam: Absolutely. You’re one cool guy, Kai.

Kai: I should be saying that to you, Adam. You’re a hunky awesome dude.

Adam gasps as he felt his blushing as he was caught off guard by Kai's complement.

Adam: You really think I’m a hunk?

Kai: Of course, dude. You’re Mr. Cool.

Adam: Stop it, Kai. You’re making me blush.

Kai: I can’t help it. I’m only speaking the truth.

Adam: I know, but are you ready to have your virginity taken by me?

Kai: Yeah & please go easy on me.

Adam: Sure.

Kai & Adam would move themselves around as they both found their new positions comfortable as Kai is now laying flat on his back on the air bed as he got his legs up into the air while his loosen anus is exposed. Adam would be on his knees on the air bed as he couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of Kai's cute hot body.

Adam: You look absolutely adorable, Kai.

Kai: Thanks. You look like a hot hunky ready to pound the crap out of me.

Adam: Don’t worry. I promise to take it easy. You ready?

Kai: Yeah!

Adam would slowly positions the head of his penis right at Kai's entrance. Kai gasp as he felt the wet head of Adam’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Adam: You okay, Kai?

Kai: I’m fine just surprise to feel you rubbing against my hole.

Adam: Sorry about that.

Kai: It’s okay. I’m kinda excited & nervous about this.

Adam: Don’t worry. You’ll love it. Just let me know when you’re ready.

Kai: I’m ready to go.

Adam smile as he grabs a hold of Kai's ankles as he slowly took a deep breath & begin thrusting himself forward. Kai grunted as he could feel the wet head of Adam’s penis shoving against his anus as it tries to breakthrough & enter him. Adam continues on shoving until he heard Kai letting out a loud moan as he felt his wet penis sliding through Kai's entrance as it enters him. Kai would be breathing very heavy as he couldn’t believe that Adam is now inside of him.

Adam: Wow, Kai! You feel amazing dude.

Kai: Thanks, Adam. Having you inside of me feels pretty amazing as well.

Adam: Can I continue?

Kai: Sure. Go ahead, Adam. I can take it.

Adam smile as he slowly takes a deep breath while gripping Kai's ankles slightly tighter as he begins thrusting himself deep inside of Kai. Kai gasped as he felt Adam’s wet slimy penis sliding inside of him as his body shakes. Adam couldn’t help himself as he smiles down at Kai as he loves looking at his cute adorable face as he continues to pound his virgin hole. Kai felt himself huffing & puffing as he felt Adam’s sliding deeper & deeper into his body as his body shakes more & more as he smiles at Adam. Adam chuckle as he saw Kai smiling as that made him thrust himself even deeper into his cute friend. Kai gasped as he felt Adam’s going even deeper into his body as he soon felt the tip of Adam’s penis hitting his sensitive spot causing his eyes to widen & his whole body shaking. Adam grins as he knew that he reach Kai's g-spot as he continues to ram it. Kai felt himself losing his mind as he stick his tongue out of his mouth as he begins to pant while he move his hands towards his nipples & starts playing with them. Adam blush as he never seen Kai's sexual side before as it made his penis hornier as he begins leaking pre-cum inside his best friend. Kai felt Adam’s pre-cum entering inside of him as his body continues to shake as it also starts to tense up as his insides quickly start closing up & put the squeeze on Adam’s penis. Adam grunted as he felt Kai's warm hot insides squeezing on his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his cute hot friend. Adam & Kai would feel themselves getting hotter as sweat starts to slide down their bodies. Adam would now start to huff & puff as he felt the hot sexual heat building up inside of him until he couldn’t bare it anymore, so he gave one final thrust forward as he moans on the top of his lungs & squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kai. Kai gasped as he felt load after load of Adam’s hot boy milk entering his body as he starts to feel lightheaded as he soon moans on the top of his lungs as well as he sprays his white hot gooey cum all over himself as he starts playing with his nipples as they slide right off his chest & onto the air bed. Adam would remain where he was as he stares at Kai's white hot cum covered body as it causes him to blush. Kai would slowly return to normal as he saw Adam blushing.

Kai: Hey Mr. Cool! Why are you blushing?

Adam: I’m blushing because you look so hot cover in your own cum.

Kai: Oh! I’m glad that you like the view.

Adam: Is it alright if I rest on top of you?

Kai: Go right ahead. I don’t mind.

Adam would let go of Kai's ankles as they flop out of Adam’s hands & onto the air bed as Adam slowly lays on top of Kai's wet gooey cum covered body while his penis is still inside his best friend.

Adam: Has anyone tell you that you’re one hot cute boy, Kai?

Kai: No, but I appreciate the complement.

Adam: Anything for a friend.

Kai: I think of you more than a friend, Adam.

Adam: Oh?

Kai: I think of us as boyfriends.

Adam: Oh! You do?

Kai: Yeah! You’re the hot cool guy while I’m the cute adorable geeky guy.

Adam: I can’t argue with that.

Kai: There’s one thing that we haven’t done yet.

Adam: What’s that?

Kai: Kiss.

Adam remains silent as he stares at Kai's cute adorable face. Kai smile as he lean up & smack his lips against Adam’s. Adam’s eyes widen as his face completely turns bright red of embarrassment as he knew expected Kai to take the lead as he decided to go with the flow & kiss him right back. Adam & Kai slowly open up their mouths as their tongues slip inside each other as they start tangling up. Adam & Kai couldn’t help but to moan super loudly as their tongues are swirling deep inside each other’s mouths as saliva starts to slide out of their mouths. After 5 minutes of kissing each other, Kai slowly pull his mouth apart from Adam’s as their tongues are sticking out of their mouths while they both blush.

Adam: Wow, Kai! I didn’t know that you wanted to kiss me that bad.

Kai: I can’t help myself. You’re just too hot, Adam.

Adam: Why don’t we get clean up & go to your bedroom.

Kai: Okay.

Adam would slowly pull his penis out of Kai. Kai gasped as he felt Adam’s penis no longer inside of him, but whimper as he felt Adam’s load slowly oozing its way out. Adam would slowly backward from Kai as he felt his feet touching the shower floor as he slowly stood back up as he watch his entire load slowly oozing its way out of his cute friend & onto the air bed. Adam couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk he had squirted into Kai. Kai would slowly sit up on the air bed as he couldn’t believe the amount that was inside of him.

Kai: Wow! I can’t believe that you squirted that much into me, Adam.

Adam: Me either. I surprised that you could handle all of it.

Kai: How about we get clean up & we continue the action in bed.

Adam: I like the sound of that.

Kai: Let’s help wash each other, so we can get done faster.

Adam: Okay.

Kai would hop off the air bed as he & Adam moved it aside as they both took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let the warm hot shower water wash away any white gooey cum that they had on them as they also took turns scrubbing each other’s back.

Kai: Hey Adam.

Adam: Yeah Kai.

Kai: I was wondering if I could be on top & pound you.

Adam: Sure.

Kai: Thank you so much.

Adam: Don’t mention it & to be honest, I am curious about being a bottom.

Kai: There’s only one way to find out.

Once they both refresh & clean, Kai would walk over to the shower knobs as he turns the hot shower water knob off as he & Adam exit the shower feeling much better as they both soon found some towels as they dry their bodies off. Once they were completely dry, they rush right out of Kai's bathroom as they ran back towards Kai's bedroom. Once inside, Kai quickly closes the door behind him as he locks to prevent Davis from entering. Kai rushes back over towards his bed as he hops onto it as he lies on top of Adam’s warm hot soft naked body. Adam & Kai felt themselves blushing as they stare at each other.

Kai: Wow Adam! I can’t know that your skin felt this soft.

Adam: That goes double for you as well, Kai.

Kai: I’m glad that you chose me to be a part of your team.

Adam: Same here.

Kai: Hey Adam.

Adam: Yeah!

Kai: I want to pound you right now.

Adam: Go right ahead.

Kai nod his head as he slowly positions the tip of his penis right against Adam’s entrance. Adam gasp as he felt the tip of Kai's penis rubbing against his anus as it gave him goosebumps as Kai felt Adam trembling.

Kai: You alright?

Adam: Yeah. I’m fine. I never had a cute boy teasing me like that before.

Kai: Oh? You never teased before?

Adam: I have, but no of them was as cute as you, Kai.

Kai: Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.

Adam: I can’t help it. You’re just so cute & attractive.

Kai smile as he begins thrusting himself forward as he could feel the tip of his penis pushing against Adam’s entrance. Adam gasp as he could feel the tip of Kai's penis pushing against his anus as it causes him to shake. Adam quickly pulls Kai down to his body as he wraps himself around his young friend. Kai blush as he felt his body against Adam’s as he also could feel Adam’s heart beating very fast. Kai would remain quiet as he blushes. Kai soon stare at Adam’s face as he continues thrust himself forward as he soon felt the head of his penis shoving its way through Adam’s anus as enters him. Adam gasps as he was shocked to feel Kai inside of him.

Kai: You alright, Adam?

Adam: I’m fine just surprise to feel you inside of me.

Kai: It feels good to be inside of you.

Adam: I’m happy that you are inside of me.

Kai felt his heart beating faster & faster as he couldn’t take it anymore. Kai lunged forward as he smack his lips against Adam’s as he begins making out with his best friend while beginning to bury himself deep inside of Adam. Adam was surprise by Kai's actions as he squeeze his friend even tighter as he begin kissing his friend right back as their tongues are swirling deep inside each other’s mouths as Kai's hips are viciously pounding Adam. Adam would deeply moan into Kai's mouth as he felt Kai thrusting deeper & deeper into his body until Adam grunted as his whole body shakes as Kai would found Adam’s sensitive spot. Kai would moan with joy as he continues to thrust himself hitting Adam’s G-Spot. Adam was surprise to feel how strong Kai is. Kai soon felt himself releasing pre-cum inside of Adam. Adam gasp into Kai's mouth as he felt Kai's pre-cum entering his body as he starts tensing up & his insides quickly closes his entrance as it also squeeze’s Kai's penis as well. Kai gasp as he felt himself shaking as he felt Adam’s hole squeezing his penis very tightly, but continues to pound him. Adam & Kai soon felt saliva leaking from their mouths as they both soon felt hot as well as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes until Kai screams on the top of his lungs inside Adam’s mouth as he sprays his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Adam. Adam gasp into Kai's mouth as he felt shot after shot of Kai's piping hot boy milk entering his body as he squeeze Kai even tighter causing his friend to squirt even more. Adam felt himself burning up as he tries to withstand the hot heat between him & Kai, but it was too much as he soon moans on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum in between his & Kai's bodies. Kai gasp as he felt Adam’s hot load hitting his body causing him to squirt even more into his hot gay friend. Once they both got done unloading their loads, Kai slowly pull his lips away from Adam’s while Adam would release his tight hug grip from Kai as they start huffing & puffing while trying to catch their breath while smiling at each other.

Adam: Wow Kai! I didn’t know you had this fun wild side in you.

Kai: Neither did I, but I’m glad that you’re the one that brought it out of me.

Adam: Anything for a friend.

Kai: (Yawn) I don’t know about you, but I’m awfully sleepy after that. Is it alright if I slept on top of you?

Adam: I don’t mind that at all plus I kinda enjoy having you inside of me.

Kai: I guess we got a big day tomorrow, huh?

Adam: Yeah. I hope we can figure out what’s happening.

Kai: Me too.

Adam: Well, good night Kai.

Kai: Good night, Adam.

And with that, both boys slowly drifted off to sleep as they both slept peacefully together. While they were napping soundly, Kai's penis would slowly shrink as it slowly slips right out of Adam’s hole as well as his load as it leaks all over his bed, but slowly dries up. Once morning came, both boys would let out a loud yawn as they stare at each other & smile. Kai slowly remove himself off of Adam as he soon plants his feet onto the bedroom floor as he walks over towards his bedroom door as he unlocks it. Once he opens the door, he was surprise to see his & Adam’s clothes in the hallway. Adam would slowly up from the bed as he stretches his body & quickly hops out of bed as they both would make it to Kai's bathroom as they both quickly took a quick hot shower together. Once they were clean, they both help dry each other off quickly as they put their clothes back on & make their way towards the Holy Donuts. They would arrive exactly at 8 as they wait for Mira. After 15 minutes went by, Adam & Kai start to worry as they wonder what happen to her, so they both would head towards Mira’s house to discover that she wasn’t there then both would go to the Hollow Games Studio as they snuck pass security. Once inside they found the place trashed then were attacked by floating robots. They would run for their lives as they soon come across a portal as Kai told Adam that’s where Mira went as they too jump into the portal to search for their friend.


End file.
